She's My Baby, Ain't That Somethin?
by eyerightfiction
Summary: The story is set during Spring Break in Split, Croatia. The Sons visit a childhood friend and bring their lover's with too. Who will fall in love with the girl from their past? The question should be, who doesn't fall in love with the girl from the past?


His conscious seemed to go from dark to light in a matter of seconds. He could now hear and smell the Adriatic Sea. The summer breeze blew in through the window sending a draft throughout the room. Reid took a deep breath in through his nose and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was the beautiful sunrise of pink and purple coming up from above the sea. The sheer, white curtains from the opened patio doors blew around in the gentle wind. All he could think to himself was, paradise.

Cuddling in his arms was a beautiful, young Croatian girl about 2 years younger than himself. She had radiant, olive tone skin and full, kissable lips that smiled in her sleep. Her petite hand rested on his chest. He rubbed her arm with his arm that held her so tight. "Mm." She said in a sleepy tone and nuzzling her head into his chest. Reid took his hand and gently caressed her face. The sleepy girl opened her eyes. They revealed a bright, blue/gray colour that dazzled him. She looked up at him and smiled, then placed her petite hand on his jaw. They kissed each other so deeply and passionately. Once again the two adolescents looked into each other's eyes.

The air was a cozy warm temperature but with a light cooling draft. The wind blew and the two lover's cuddled under the white comforter butt naked. She rubbed his chest with her hand and stared out the patio doors, "You know something, for as long as I live here, I will never get tired of that sunset." He stroked her soft, chestnut brown hair that waved down to her mid back. "Well, I would definitely love to stay here with you and share this experience every morning for the rest of my life." Reid responded. He didn't want to go back home to Ipswich, it could never compare to the beauty and liveliness of Split.

The young girl crawled on top of him and started to give him a tender, shoulder and bicep massage. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her supple bare breasts and erect nipples. Not to mention the warmth and wet texture of her woman hood sitting upon him. Reid felt himself becoming hard, while he was feeling her petite, hourglass figure up and down. He closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow. "Does this feel nice?" She asked him, he nodded. His eyes opened wide and he let out a gasp of excitement as he felt her warm, wet pussy slide down his hardened penis.

"That's it baby." He whispered to her as she rode him slowly. She was on her knees, on top of him and leaning forward licking and biting his nipples. Her hands were on his waist for support. His hands were on her ass, gripping it tightly from the sensations he was feeling. 3 minutes went by and they switched positions. She laid on her back and he climbed on top of her. When he did, she tossed her legs over his shoulders. Reid shoved himself into her with power causing her to throw her head back and let out a great, big moan, "Oh!" He thrusted hard and slow, "You feel so good inside me!" Valentina cried out.

15 minutes go by and he's still at it but, from behind. He was on top of her doggie style, their fingers intwined and squeezed each other's. She started feeling tingling sensations in her pussy, "I'm almost there." she moaned, "Go slower, I don't want it to end so soon." Reid did as told, he too was getting there and he too didn't want it to end. 5 more minutes go by and Reid feels her female juices dripping out of her, "Yes! Yes! Oh Reid!". His sensations grew stronger and stronger. Finally, "Fuck! Valentina!" Reid said as he came. The two collapsed to the bed. Both were flushed and out of breath. He laid on top of her between her legs, resting his head on her breasts and listening to her breathing. His hands continued to feel her hourglass figure beneath him. She ran one of her hands through his blonde locks and the other searched his back and shoulders.

The luminous sun lit up the room. Valentina opened her eyes to find that her and Reid still had been in the same position. She stroked his forehead, brushing the front of his hair with her palm and said with a soft voice, "Wake up baby." His eyes opened and read the clock on the bedside table, "21:13". Reid lifted his head, "It's so early hunny." he sighed laying his head back down, "Go back to sleep." Valentina crawled out from under him and got on all fours on top of his naked back side then kissed his neck. She ran her finger down his spine then whispered in his ear, "You go back to sleep. I have to go make breakfast for everybody before they get up."

Disappointment came over his voice, "Nooo!" he retorted not moving an inch. She laughed at his raspy, cracking voice and then kneeled on her knees and gave his butt a slap, "Too bad!" Valentina walked over to her closet, Reid switched his head to the other side and watched her. She slipped on a light pink, cotton thong followed by a pair of ripped denim short, shorts. She searched the hangers for a top. "Come on baby, don't put clothes on. You're too attractive!" He insisted. She shook her head and smiled then pulled out a light pink, spaghetti strap tank top that clung to her and came above her belly button. Reid loved the way is hugged her curves just right. He also loved how the colour pink made her eyes pop. Valentina opened the door and walked out, "Hey woman! Come back here!" He yelled. She didn't come back. Reid lifted himself on to his forearms and shook his head, in a that raspy morning voice he spoke to himself, "No respect...no respect at all." 


End file.
